


My Dear Brat

by Lanford



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Disability, F/M, Implied/Referenced Violence, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanford/pseuds/Lanford
Summary: Submission for the "Life is Strange Writing Contest" held at Facebook and Tumblr during early 2018.





	My Dear Brat

**Author's Note:**

> The objective of the contest this piece was written for, was to write a two-page short piece of fiction involving a character ship from either LiS, but Jefferson was oddly prohibited from the contest, so I had to find another ship I'd be willing to write about -- don't worry, my OTP is going to be Jefferfield forever and my ongoing fiction is still not abandoned, this was only a fun exercise and I hope you reader enjoy it =D
> 
> Happy Valentines Day 2018 <3

“You are the love of my life and I swear my absolute loyalty to you, until death do us part.”  
   
Intoxicated, the brown-haired young man admires the blonde-haired young woman laid in front of him. She was laid over a bed of tree leaves carefully placed in an oval shape just bigger than her size.  
   
Frowning her eyebrows, she releases low whimpers as she comes back to her senses. Opening her eyes, a soft light can be seen coming from above, circling the round walls from the place they were at. Even under low lighting, she could clearly recognize the face when her eyes landed on him.  
   
“ _Ewioh_...?”  
   
She could not speak properly with a tie gagging her mouth. Her earlobes hurt from being pressed by it, tied around her head.  
   
“Yes, Chloe... It is your trustworthy boyfriend.”  
   
The office – she remembered it now, the last time she saw him. As she tried to back off from his closeness, a sharp pain ran through her limbs, making her whimper in a much louder tone.  
   
“Easy there! Oh, do not move, you are hurting!”  
   
Indeed it hurt at her both hands and also at her forelegs. She looked down as much as she could, but from the now facing down position she laid in the ground, she could only see her arms – the view of her broken fingers stirred her bile, making her best attempt to close her throat and hold back the nauseous feeling.  
   
“You seem to be aware... Do you remember now? How you have passed out?”  
   
He sits on the ground, close to her head. He swoons as he admires her, fondling the top of her head meaning to calm her down, like she was a pet animal. Her blue streak of hair flickers as she felt him running his big hand over her head.  
   
“How I broke your legs so you could not run away from me... How I broke your hands so you could not call for help... I guess it was too much, even for a _brat_ like you.”  
   
She looks up towards him. A couple of metal shafts can be seen sprouting from inside a pack at his back. He also carries a pointy-tipped broken part of a metal shaft in his right hand, which he carefully puts down far from her reach.  
   
“Too bad one of my lacrosse sticks could not handle it all, but I still have some spare ones to keep you safe in here.”  
   
His both hands have puffy-looking white gloves which the young man seemed to be intimate with, looking how he undoes and removes the gloves in swift moves – lacrosse-specific gloves with some cool-looking padding over the wrist area.  
   
“ **HRRRNNG!** ”  
   
“Shh, keep quiet, nobody is going to hear you anyway, since no one ever comes here... I don’t even know why this cliff has a bench outside.”  
   
She insists on trying to scream and move her body, even though the pain was merciless at her nerves.  
   
“Oh, come on my dear, stop hurting yourself like this...”  
   
He gets up in a crawl behind her, then lays beside her body, over the now scattered leaves, spooning her and making sure he’s holding her arms firmly, so she will not hurt by attempting to move them.  
   
“Take it easy now, I will be here for _your every need_ – I am going to watch you, I am going to protect you, I am going to feed you, and if you behave like a good girl, I am going to carry you to take some breath of fresh air outside.”  
   
His voice whispered close to her ear.  
   
The soft light, coming from above, circled infinitely through the place where he kept her locked safely.  
   
Minutes became hours. Hours became days. Days became weeks. Weeks became months.  
   
No one found her. No one even looked for her.  
   
There was not a single missing person poster put up for her. After all, she was not missing. There was one single person who knew where she was.  
   
The one. The only one keeping her alive. The only one able to set her free.  
   
Only he knew where she was kept at. There, he passed long moments with his loved one.  
   
As moments passed, she learned how to love him back, and learned how to appreciate each little glimpse of the outside world whenever he entered or left.  
   
He literally meant the whole world to her. Until one day, in a radiant smiling face, he gifted her with the feeling of having the world under her feet once again.  
   
“Hey sweetheart, look at what I brought you today: a wheelchair!”


End file.
